


The Only One

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill is a good bro and a good mate, Boys In Love, Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Draco meets his boyfriend's parents. The problem? His boyfriend is Charlie Weasley.





	The Only One

Draco rubbed his hands together, then against his robes in an attempt to stop them from sweating. He was sure he was already dreadfully pale with nerves, and they'd not even stepped through the floo yet.

"You'll be fine," Charlie said, but he was equally as pale. Draco wasn't reassured, not one bit.

Taking what he hoped would be a deep, calming breath, he took a handful of power and tossed in the flames. "The Burrow," he called, and stepped into the fireplace.

He stumbled out the other side, an embarrassing performance, considering how many years he'd been flooing for. Potter was there, and smirked as Draco brushed ash off of his robes. Charlie tumbled out behind him, and Draco only just managed to step out of the way.

"I hate flooing," Potter said, but he didn't seem all that sympathetic.

Charlie stepped close, and took Draco's hand. "Mum, Dad… I want you to meet Draco. My boyfriend."

Draco turned, and realised with mounting horror, that he'd completely failed to realise that Charlie's parents were in the room as well.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley," he said. "Thank you for having me." He shoved the bottle of wine in his other hand in their direction. Mrs Weasley eyed it critically, and then took it with a brittle smile.

"We're glad to have you here," she said, seeming anything but.

"Well isn't this just great!" Charlie said, his voice pitched high. "Have a seat, Draco."

Unfortunately, the only available seat seemed to be next to Bill, Charlie's older brother. Draco sat, regardless.

Bill was grinning. "Is it true that you're studying to become a healer?"

Draco nodded stiffly. "That's correct. You ward break for Gringotts?"

"Oh yeah, and let me tell you, goblins are a right nightmare to work with. Almost as bad as dragons, I reckon, 'cept if they want to kill you it'll be a dagger in the back, instead of burning alive."

"Is that likely to happen?" Draco asked, mildly terrified by the thought of having to return to Gringotts with that knowledge. All of sudden, the grins that goblins would give him, revealing all of their sharp, pointy, teeth, took on a whole new meaning.

Bill chuckled. "Nah. You gotta do something really awful to piss them off like that."

"Like breaking into Gringotts, stealing something, and riding out on the back of a dragon?" Weasel – Ron – asked. He was grinning. "'Cos let me tell you, there were spears and all waiting for us when me and Harry went back there."

"Oh, shut up Ronniekins," Bill said. He grinned at Draco. "I'm sure you don't have to worry about it."

Somehow, the atmosphere in the room had lost its tension, and Charlie's parents seemed to be engaged in conversation with Potter, which Draco was glad for.

"You know, mum hated Fleur.  _Hated_  her," Bill whispered conspiratorially. "For years. She's protective of us all, and only Harry gets away with dating Gin because she considers him one of us."

Draco smiled weakly. "Fleur wasn't a Malfoy, though, was she."

Bill shrugged. "In mum's eyes? Close enough. Half-veela, trying to tempt me into a wicked lifestyle of sex and sin, etcetera etcetera. Just grin and bear it. Charlie says you're the one for him, and I'm inclined to believe him, which means you can't be all that bad. If Charlie's the one for you, then just stick it out – it'll get better, I promise."

Draco glanced over at Charlie. He was discussing dragons with George, gesturing forcefully with his hands, acting out a scene from his work at the reserve. He was slightly flushed, his hair mussed, and his eyes were glowing with happiness. Draco swallowed.

"He's the one for me," he promised. Somehow, Charlie seemed to sense his gaze. He turned and grinned, and Draco's heart fluttered. He nodded as demurely as he could in return, and Charlie rolled his eyes.

Merlin, but he loved the man. Even if it meant putting up with his many siblings and disapproving parents. Charlie was it for him – the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
